Orlanthi Clans in Dragon Pass
Apart from your own clan, other Orlanthi clans and tribes inhabit Dragon Pass. The clans are randomly generated at the start of each new game. It's up to you to form friendships and alliances, or feuds with them. Clan Descriptions Note that with each new game, the clans are randomly named. However, the descriptions of them are as follows: *The Ancient Text Clan: They're known for their collection of ancient texts. *The Bandit-Reforming Clan: They're known for reforming bandits and outlaws. *The Cattle Clan: They're known for their large cattle herd. *The Cooking Clan: They're known for their skilled cooks. *The Early Clan: They're known for their early arrival in Dragon Pass. *The Elmali Clan: They're known for their fine horses. Their main deity is Elmal. *The Ernalda Clan: They're known for the fertility of their fields. Their main deity is Ernalda. *The Female Chiefs Clan: They're known for their tradition of female chieftains. *The Hunting Clan: They're known for hunting prowess. *The Mad Chieftain Clan: They're known for a history of mad chieftains. *The Planning Clan: They're known for careful planning. Their main deity is Argan Argar. *The Vineyard/Flamal Clan: They're known for their vineyard and a holy site dedicated to Ernalda and Flamal. *The War Rock Clan: They're known for a large boulder with war powers. *The Chaos Hating Clan: They're known for their hatred of Chaos. *The Pig Clan: They're known for their large pig herd. *The Pottery Clan: They're known for pottery and a fanatical attitude. *The Raiding Clan: They're known for their reliance on raiding. *The Trading Clan: They're known for their aggressive pursuit of trade. *The Surviving Pursuit Clan: They're known for surviving pursuit by terrible foes (Their arrival occurs in Clan On Your Doorstep). Additionally: *The Newest Clans (new clans that appear in game play). Depending on how close these clans are to the player's clan, they are possible members of your tribe, as well as different areas of negotation when trying to recruit them to your tribe. There are five other clans, and they are already joined into the Colymar tribe. Their descriptions are: *They're known for keeping close ties with their former kin in Heortland. *They're known for dancing in every thunderstorm. *They're known for their unrelenting hatred of the Pharaoh. *They're known for their fine apples. *They're known for making Clearwine. During game play, it is possible for other clans to appear, whether from random events, such as Permission to Pass Through, or if they separate via Splitting From The Clan. They also have a multitude of descriptions, depending on how many form: *They're known for worshipping a dead river goddess. *They're known for painting themselves green during Sacred Time. *They're known for wearing powerful invisible tattoos. *They're known for teaching animals how to talk. *They're known for initiating their children in treehouses. *They're known for performing divinations by flying sacred kites. *They're known for speaking with a strange, heavy accent. You can eventually run out of clan descriptions. However, more clans may still be created, but it will only list their chief. Possible Clan Names These are possible clan names for the other clans in your game. Each clan gets a random name with each new game. *Anmangarn *Antorling *Apple *Bachad *Badger *Bayberry *Blue Jay *Blue Spruce *Boskovi *Eagle *Elkenval *Ernaldori *Fire Quartz *Greenwing *Greydog *Heran *Hiord *Jerending *Kardvari *Karandoli *Konthasos *Lysang *Mule Deer *Namolding *Narri *Old Owl *Orlmarth *Orlundi *Peluski *Rakstanti *Red Fox *Six Brothers *Squat Oak *Stag Hearth *Tanahart *Taraling *Tree Brother *Turtle *Undaroli *Varmandi *Vostang *Wildcat Tribes Eventually, the various clans will unite to form into tribes. While you can pick a name you enjoy, it can also be established randomly. Some include: *Aranwyth *Culbrea *Estarelder *Sambari Category:Gameplay